khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Lexaeus Zanca
Leader and Founder of the Waltier Task Force. He is a bit large compared to other citizens of Waltier. He's taller, build bigger, extremely strong, and has feet at the length of 37.5 cm. But don't be fooled, he's not lacking in intelligence either. He's not the most creative guy out there, but he prefers logic and reasoning anyway. Lexaeus gives his trust to all he knows which makes him very gullible. Yet he also has a very forgiving nature which never seems to fix the problem. He wields the Earth element and tends to be kind to the people he meets. He can buckle down and finish his work with ease and switch to a playful manner in a moment's notice; so you really never can tell what he's thinking. If you have spend some time with him that may be different. A good comrade and proud citizen of Waltier, he's ready to defend his homeland until the end. History (Not Finished) Lexaeus was born of Light alignment in the outskirts of Disney Castle to a upper-middle class family. His father served Waltier as a Royal Knight while his mother had her own job teaching at the local school. He was the oldest of four and seemed to always get along with people. Having acquired Earth as his primary element passed on by blood and from unknown obtaining Ice as his secondary he proved to be both sturdy and cunning in the battlefield and intelligent and patient in school. He only used the influence of Ice he received at birth and childhood. He never attempted to unravel its physical powers, as he didn't want to upset his mother who strangely thought Ice magic was a waste compared to the rest of the elements. He was the tops in his class and joined his father in Waltier's army, the Royal Knights, at the age of 18. Though a time of peace for Waltier, he rose slighty through the ranks, becoming an officer of a ten man patrol. After 5 years had passed he and his patrol decided to halt their current careers and form a squad at The Guild. They called it the Waltier Task Force with Lexaeus as its leader. Given peace from the Royal Knights they protect Traverse Town's citizens and order. Though the original members have all come and go Lexaeus remains the leader, taking any who wishes to protect Waltier from its enemies. At the age of 28 the Cornerstone of Light was taken. One of the Royal Knights who fell in the act of espionage was his father. Hes currently continuing his mission to guard the fragile order and peace in place of his father as well for himself. Occupation Though the experience of Royal Knight is tucked in his belt he is the founder and leader of the Waltier Task Force. Talents Lexaeus currently knows simple Earth, Light, Curative, and Battle Art Spells. He can handle the majority of weapons better than the average soldier, but that isn't saying a lot. However, he handles the short sword and shield with ease, power, and cunning. Weapon Lexaeus uses a short sword known as a Gladius, used for both stabbing and slashing, as well as the Scutum, a large curved rectangular shield.